The Life of Haley Weasley
by hmweasley
Summary: AU Haley Weasley was a normal kid. Sure, her uncle was Harry Potter and her parents were Ron and Hermione Weasley, but she had a good life. That was until something happened that would change her life forever. Rated T just incase. Most content will be K
1. Chapter 1 Uncle Harry's Birthday

The Life of Haley Weasley

Chapter One: Uncle Harry's Birthday

"Haley, get down here! We're supposed to be at Harry and Ginny's in five minutes!" Hermione Weasley yelled to her oldest daughter.

"Coming mum!" Haley Weasley yelled to her mother. Haley was the thirteen-year-old daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley who was getting ready to start her fourth year at school. She had inherited her mother's hair (the first Weasley born in a long time with out red hair) and her fathers' eyes. Everyone had thought she had gotten her father's height but she had stopped growing at an early age and everyone else caught up with her. She was always reading, like her mother, and got good grades, but she was definitely not as smart as her mother although she often knew things that no one else did (except her mum). If they would just open a book once in a while! When you're the oldest child and have no cousins your age (although Abbott and James were only a year younger) you have to find things to do alone and reading was one of those few things.

Haley ran downstairs quickly and almost ran in to her father.

After graduating from Hogwarts her father had became an auror while her mother had decided to become a healer in Spell Damage. They enjoyed their work and were among the top in their fields.

"Sorry dad," she apologized quickly.

"That's all right. Just hurry up before your mother does any more yelling," he said walking into the living room to where the rest of the family stood waiting to floo to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's.

"There you are! It's about time!" exclaimed her thirteen year old brother (his birthday had been the day before and Haley's was in four days, so they were the same age for five days), Abbot, "We've been standing here for ten minutes!"

"Well, I'm sorry that you're to lazy to wait for ten measly minutes!" Haley said back.

"Now you two, I don't want you fighting at Uncle Harry's birthday party all right!?" Hermione told her children.

"All right mum," Haley and Abbott replied simultaneously.

"Good," she then turned addressing everyone, "Now, everyone take some floo powder. Adie, you're coming with me. Ada, you will go with daddy. I think everyone else will be fine on their own?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Ron, you and Ada first."

An hour later Haley was in the library at her aunt and uncle's house. She was sitting in an arm chair under three large empty portraits, or at least they had been when she sat down.

"Now, what is Haley doing locked up in here when there's a party outside?" said a male voice behind her. Making her jump.

"And on her Uncle Harry's 33rd birthday too." another male voice said.

Haley turned around and saw Sirius Black and James Potter in their respective portraits. When her uncle had rebuilt the house at Godric's Hollow he had three portraits of his parents and godfather painted. James and Sirius' portraits had taken rather joy in teasing Haley because of all her time spent in the library. Lily's portrait usually defended her, but by the looks of it, Lily wasn't in her portrait.

"Where's Lily?" Haley asked.

"Where Sirius and I were five minutes ago," James said annoyingly.

"And where were you and Sirius?"

"None of your business," Sirius replied, "Now answer our question!"

"I'm reading."

We're not that thick!" James replied, "Why are you reading?"

"Because there's nothing else to do."

"I'm glad we aren't related!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Actually we are because my dad's a pure-blood-"

"I'm glad we're not closely related!"

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Haley?" someone called into the room.

"I'm back here," she called.

Adam Lupin's face appeared in the doorway. He was a metamorphmagus just like his mother, but most of the time chose to look exactly like a younger version of his father. He wasn't really Haley's cousin but she considered him one anyway. In fact, he was her favorite cousin. He was nine and hadn't started Hogwarts yet.

"Why are you in here?" he asked.

"Exactly what we asked!" James told him.

"Shut up you two!" Lily had appeared in her portrait. Lily was the only one who could get James quiet and, most of the time, it worked with Sirius too.

"I was bored, so I decided to read," Haley explained.

"Okay, I know you like too read but in the middle of Uncle Harry's party?" Adam asked while looking at her weirdly.

"I'm watching through the window," Haley said, pointing to the window next to her chair, "Speaking of which, it looks like they're starting. Let's go."

Adam followed her out of the library.

"Thanks for the presents everyone!" Haley's Uncle Harry said to everyone.

Everyone said "You're welcome" at different times.

As soon as Abbot and James, who was twelve and Harry and Ginny's oldest son, thought it was over they took off to play Quidditch. Haley, Adam, and Haley's eleven year old sister, Adia followed since they had nothing else to do.

"I can't believe you're thirteen and I'm not!" James exclaimed

"Your birthday is in fourteen days and then you'll be thirteen too," Abbot replied.

"And in four days I'll be fourteen!" Haley exclaimed happily, "I wish I had been born on my due date! Then my birthday would be today, and I would have the same birthday as Uncle Harry!" Hermione had been four days late. Both of Haley's grandmothers had been so excited about their first grandchild that they had done everything possible to try to get her to go into labor.

"What's so special about being fourteen?" James asked.

"I get to be older than you," she replied smirking.

"Ha Ha," he said sarcastically, "Just wait. I'll make sure you won't forget your birthday." He wrapped his arm around Haley's shoulders.

"What are you going to do?" Haley asked suspiciously. She knew James was up to something and most likely Abbot was in on it. (James, Abbot, and their friend Anthony wanted to recreate the Marauders therefore they wanted Adam to join because he was Remus' son. They were working on becoming animangi but Haley had promised not to tell.)

"Nothing," James replied smiling.

"Just keep in mind. If you ruin my party, I'll ruin yours," I told him.


	2. Chapter 2 Haley's Birthday

Chapter Two: Haley's Birthday

Four days past. It was finally the day of Haley's birthday.

"Mum, I swear! They're going to do something!" Haley told her mother. She'd been trying to tell her that James and Abbot were up to something, but Hermione insisted that they wouldn't do anything on Haley's birthday.

"Haley, I told you before. They wouldn't do anything at your party," Hermione insisted to her daughter.

"Has raising Abbot for thirteen years taught you nothing!?" Haley asked her mum.

"Yes, and while I agree that he gets up to a lot of things, he wouldn't do anything on your birthday. What reason does he have?" Hermione asked.

"They don't need a reason! They just like to torture me!" Haley told her.

"Fine. I'll ask Abbot about it and floo Ginny and ask her to talk to James," Hermione finally gave in to her daughter.

"Thank you," Haley said and ran upstairs.

"I can't believe they actually believe you!" Haley told James and Abbot as they and the rest of their cousins (or at least most of them) sat in the garden at the Burrow.

"They believed us because we're telling the truth," James insisted for the hundredth time, "Your my cousin, and even though it is so much fun to annoy you, we wouldn't ruin your birthday for you."

"Aww, that's so sweet," Haley told them, "I don't buy it!"

"It's true," Abbot put in, "We wouldn't do that on your day."

"This is coming from the person who gave me worms on my birthday," Abel spoke up. Abel was one of Haley's other brothers. He was nine and looked a lot like his dad except he had his mother's eyes.

"Well, that didn't really ruin your birthday. It just scared you a bit," Abbot defended himself.

"And James, you locked me in a closet on my birthday!" Haley's cousin Aladdin exclaimed. Aladdin was Uncle Charlie's son. His mother, Anna, had died of cancer when Aladdin was three. Aladdin was now seven and looked just like his dad.

"It was only for a couple of minutes and it was an accident!" James said.

"That's what you say!" Aladdin said angrily.

"You better not do anything on my birthday!" Aidan told James and Abbot. Aidan was Fred and Angelina's six-year-old son. He looked and acted just like his father. He and Akin (George and Alicia's eight year old son) were making their fathers proud by taking after them.

"You're birthday is six days after mine and you're a fellow trouble-maker so you have nothing to worry about!" James told him.

"What about my birthday in September?" Adia asked. Adia was Haley's eleven-year-old sister. She was like a miniature version of her mother.

"I don't know we'll have to think about it," Abbot told her, "Maybe if you helped with my chores?"

"Not a chance," Adia told him.

"Here's the cake!" Hermione announced to the room as she and Ginny brought it out.

All of the sudden the cake exploded in their faces.

"James Sirius Potter!" Ginny yelled at James.

"Abbot Ronald Weasley!" Hermione yelled at Abbot at the same time.

"It wasn't supposed to do that until it was in front of Haley! I swear!" James told his mum and aunt. Trying to hide behind Abbot while Abbot tried to hide behind him.

"I don't care when it was supposed to explode!" Ginny told her son, walking over and grabbing his arm, "What did you think you were doing!?"

"It was just supposed to be a joke!" Abbot explained to his mother, who had grabbed him by the arm too.

"Well, it wasn't funny!" Hermione told him, "I want you to go to your room now!" She pointed her finger toward the steps.

"And I want you to go to Abel's room!" Ginny told her son angrily.

Both, Abbot and James started walking up the stairs.

"I'm sorry they ruined your party, Haley" Ginny told her niece.

"Ruined?" Haley asked, "They're not here anymore! This just makes today even better!"

Everyone laughed.

"Well, it doesn't look like we have cake," Hermione told her daughter, "but we still have ice cream!" She went back into the kitchen to get a tub of ice cream.

Haley was sitting in her room after the party, when Abbot and James walked in.

"Mum told us to come up and apologize," Abbot explained, "I'm sorry." He looked at the floor.

"Me too," James added, and they turned and walked out the room.

"Well, they're great at apologizing," Haley said to herself.


End file.
